stellarimpactfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps (Conquest)
Ambush Playerrange: 3v3 to 5v5 Comments: Mid-sized map with a balance between benefit for small and large ships. Harassing the upper control points and defending your own is a great advantage, but the vast majority of engagements take place in the center with everyone involved. Artillery can hit from one base to the other after a few radar beacon or range upgrades. Quantum Leap can be used to grab the tech lab by bypassing the asteroids, giving a decent 20+ second tech lead. Anchorage Playerrange: 5v5 to 6v6 A large open map that favors faster moving ships. In general, Dreadnoughts and Carriers should not be chosen, and speed upgrades are a huge priority for all ships. Blockade Playerrange: 3v3 to 5v5 Comments: Rarely used map, as the team that takes first control of the center warp point is almost guaranteed a victory. Breakthrough Playerrange: 2v2 to 4v4 Comments: Meant for small games, this map is balanced and it is symmetrical. Because there are limited numbers of ships on each team, it is recommended that more flexible ships (destroyer , cruiser , corvette , support) are taken over specialized ships (frigate , artillery). Close combat Playerrange: 2v2 to 4v4 Comments: Designed for medium-sized games, but also appropriate for 2v2's. Artillery is slightly imbalanced for the side attacking from the bottom, as they can sit on the portal and shoot the base. On the flip-side, the top can deploy a support ship with quantum leap to easily set up a nest on the portal at the game start. The basic strategy is to follow the escort path while pushing, but if a team is at risk of losing their lab they may try to backdoor through the asteroid lines to attack the enemy lab. This opens up their base to backdoor attacks. Confrontation Playerrange: 4v4 to 6v6 Comments: Large, three-lane map. Top and bottom used for gaining an advantage in tech/farm and middle used for pushing turrets and eventually winning the game. Arty very powerful in mid because of bottlenecks, often decides the game. Distant sun Playerrange: 3v3 to 5v5 Comments: Mid-sized, two-lane map. The dual-vortex creates many opportunities for ganks and far-reaching map control. Going through the star can allow for effective back-capping and even desperation base rushing. Enclave Playerrange: 4v4 to 6v6 Comments: Conflict can break out on any point of the map. It is highly possible for a single team to capture both portals, making Convoys extra effective. It is possible to wage war without the portals thanks to the size of the map and multiple avenues of approach, though at an obvious disadvantage. Speed is at a premium. The image doesn't show it, but the planets are walled off to the north/south by big asteroids. Extraction field Playerrange: 3v3 to 5v5 Comments: Relatively small map that is actually geared to mid-sized games. The distance from towers to control points makes ninja-capping a legitimate strategy. Frontal engagement Playerrange: 2v2 to 4v4 Comments: Watch out for a suprise attack past the sun. This can quickly leave your base defenseless. Hell pass Playerrange: 4v4 to 6v6 Comments: Watchout for the backdoor, it's a long road, but it's certainly possible. Aside from that, farming escort ships for CP is exceptionally easy due to the proximity of the lanes. Artillery is made more effective by the proximity of the lanes as well. Mining Colony Playerrange: 3v3 to 5v5 Comments: Most of the conflict will be centered around the two chokepoints near the portals, but the sun path can be traversed to de-capture the opposing team's planet or harass their turrets. Surrounded Playerrange: 2v2 to 4v4 Comments: Most of the fighting will be in the center. Beware, as the stealth clouds (which are walled off by asteroids) give a great advantage to the team defending the portal. The sun paths are really the only backdoor option, and can be mined by a support ship to reduce the effectiveness. Category:Maps